L'Envol
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Est-ce possible de vivre avec ce sentiment qu'on ne comprend pas? Mary Margaret s'accroche à l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, elle puisse dénicher en elle le courage de poser un geste qui compte. OS Snow/Charming


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aimerais ça. ;D Mon imagination bien fertile ne les utilise que pour un plaisir d'écriture, c'est tout! En espérant que vous aimerez car ce n'est que mon premier essai à écrire sur cette série télé. Je ne peux que m'améliorer. ;D**

* * *

><p>La force d'attraction est une chose difficile à comprendre. Newton n'a-t-il pas découvert cette théorie alors qu'une pomme lui tomba sur la tête? Mary Margaret était certaine que ce petit sentiment oppressant ne pouvait être qu'une idée, une fausseté. Henry s'évertuait à lui dire que le jeune homme à l'hôpital réagirait à sa voix. Elle l'avait visité de nouveau, chaque jour de la semaine, ne pouvant oublier cette impression forte d'avoir déjà connu cet homme, mais ne pouvant non plus admettre quoi que ce soit.<p>

Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui lire la moindre ligne, d'ailleurs.

Comment réagirait-elle si rien ne se passait? S'il restait encore allongé dans sa beauté, impassible au reste du monde. Refroidi par un coma qui n'avait rien de juste. La justice n'était-elle pas incinérée à Storybrooke, de toute manière?

Pourquoi son cerveau s'emportait-il de la sorte? Rien, rien ne laissait présumer que Henry pouvait avoir raison. Pourtant, une part d'elle se raccrochait à cette idée. Comme si l'emprise d'une autre dimension l'attirait vers ce vide immense. Aimer un inconnu, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça. Mary Margaret ne pouvait se laisser attendrir, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Mais l'image de son dernier rendez-vous pitoyable lui revint en tête. La tristesse qui l'avait secoué alors qu'une nouvelle déception s'enlignait dans sa vie. N'avait-elle pas le droit à une fin heureuse?

C'est assise dans son divan, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, qu'elle abandonna. Oublier la rationalité, oublier ce qui fait du sens, oublier ses propres barrières. Mary Margaret se leva, pleinement consciente du ridicule qu'avait la situation, mais franchement, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Maintenant face à son miroir, elle se regarda pleinement. Des cheveux courts, noirs comme la suie, qu'elle peigna finement avec ses doigts. Une peau blanche qui brillait sous la lumière, pas un pore de trop pour gâcher la complexité de la forme de son visage. Elle avait toujours aimé ses pommettes. La jeune femme attrapa le premier rouge à lèvres qui lui tomba sous les doigts, puis l'appliqua délicatement pour rendre sa bouche aussi éclatante que le fruit défendu de la maire. Rouge comme une pomme fraîche, rouge comme le feu, rouge comme la tunique du prince... Mais quel prince? Son regard se riva à même la prunelle de ses propres yeux et elle chercha à y lire ce qui se passait en son esprit. Une image, floue, pourtant réelle, se battait dans son crâne pour intervenir. Un homme, portant une longue cape fine, des yeux splendides... Mais le reste se perdait dans une brume lourde et douloureuse. Mary Margaret échappa son tube au sol et tourna les talons pour ne plus se regarder. Elle ne devait plus réfléchir, sans quoi, rien ne se passerait.

Le cœur battant, l'enseignante ferma la porte derrière elle, puis se mit à marcher en direction de l'hôpital.

Des dizaines de pensées futiles l'empêchaient parfois de poursuivre sa route. Elle se retournait, prête à baisser les épaules, mais l'image de la tunique revenait la hanter. Dans ces moments, plutôt que de se laisser abattre, la jeune femme reprenait seulement plus vivement son chemin. Forte, belle, courageuse. Elle cherchait à se convaincre que ce trajet n'était pas inutile, qu'il ne terminerait pas sombrement comme tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Mary Margaret n'avait pas amené de livre à lire, curieusement. Henry avait persisté que c'était le seul moyen de le ramener dans leur monde, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ou plutôt, avait effacé cette hypothèse de son cerveau. Timidement, une idée s'était implantée dans son cœur.

Ce serait sa voix qui le ramènerait. Si le jeune enfant avait raison, elle était la seule à pouvoir déclencher quoi que ce soit chez cet homme. Sa voix serait porteuse d'espoir.

Enfin arrivée, l'enseignante sentit que tout son courage fondait plus elle approchait de la chambre. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment troublant à se rendre là, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas, du moins, pas ici et maintenant. Devant ses yeux, la lumière d'une lampe de chevet allumée l'invitait. Mary Margaret aurait dû s'inquiéter lorsque du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le Shérif Graham buvant une tasse de café, installé sur un siège proche de la chambre, le visage peint d'ennui. Il n'était jamais là sans raison, sauf qu'elle n'y pensa pas.

Incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à son plan, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre, presque à reculons tant cela lui prit du temps pour rejoindre le lit du patient. Elle le regarda et ses entrailles se serrèrent jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne.

Cet inconnu lui faisait vivre le plus grand tourbillon sentimental qui soit et elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des lèvres roses du comateux. Mary Margaret prit place sur la petite chaise aux côtés de l'homme. Puis, avec appréhension et tout le tract de ce monde se nichant dans sa gorge, elle se mit à chanter. Sa voix était celle d'un rossignol, avait-on écrit une fois dans le journal du quartier. Ce n'était pas une mince comparaison. Il y avait quelque chose d'énigmatique et de magique dans le ton, dans la musique qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, incapable d'endurer le suspense d'une possible retrouvailles. Tout penchait plutôt vers la logique suivante: il ne se réveillerait pas.

Surpris, Graham s'était approché de la chambre pour voir ce qui s'y déroulait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua l'enseignante, assise bien droite, les mains liées, le visage apaisé et surtout, emballée par sa propre voix. Elle était seule dans son monde, seule à s'évertuer à pousser les notes d'une chansonnette d'enfant. C'était splendide.

Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, définitivement tiré hors de l'ennui mortel auquel l'avait assigné la mairesse. Surveiller les allées et venues vers la chambre d'un homme dans le coma... Et il n'avait pas le droit de poser la question première: Mais pourquoi? Voilà des heures qu'il lisait des magazines ennuyants, buvait du café et reluquait parfois une infirmière ou deux, sans que le moindre changement ne se passe dans le couloir.

La suite, cependant, ne tenait pas du réel. Du moins, ni lui ni Mary Margaret n'auraient pu se l'expliquer. Lorsqu'elle termina sa chanson, la main du comateux se tendit violemment vers le bras de l'enseignante qui poussa un petit cri en voyant ce qui venait de se produire. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux. Les mêmes que ceux dans sa tête. Ceux du prince à la tunique, elle en était certaine. Ce regard profond, bleu, pétillant, enchanté. Oui, il était définitivement envoûté.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

Elle? Il devait rêver, n'était-ce pas commun chez les patients sortant d'un coma? Il imaginait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais la bouche de Mary Margaret s'ouvrit, sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit et sa douce voix formula la phrase suivante:

« Je te l'avais promis. »

Il y eut un instant où leurs deux regards se croisèrent, vivant la magie d'avoir enfin gagné contre l'univers en entier. Mary Margaret s'approcha pour pouvoir mieux contempler l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais la malédiction ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Graham tira son cellulaire de sa poche et composa tout de suite le premier numéro:

« Il s'est réveillé. »

La voix du Shérif tira Mary Margaret de ce bel instant et tous les souvenirs s'évanouirent aussitôt. Elle resta béate, seulement prise par ce sentiment encore oppressant d'aimer sans le comprendre le patient qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts. Même la tunique rouge ne refit plus surface dans son esprit, même en rêve. La malédiction ne pouvait leur donner la fin heureuse escomptée, pas maintenant. Pas demain, peut-être jamais. Mais il fallait s'accrocher à son cœur et à l'espoir, sa voix ne l'avait-il pas sauvé?

Un jour, quelqu'un les sortirait de cette angoisse, de ce nuage noir de défaites. Et ce jour était sans doute plus proche que quiconque puisse le penser, surtout la mairesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la fin de mon premier OS sur la merveilleuse série ''Once Upon a Time'', j'espère que vous avez apprécié! :D<strong>


End file.
